


Kippot, Tichels, and Gays

by menecio



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Jewish, Blanket Permission, Domestic, Fluff and Humor, Getting Together, M/M, Religious Clothing, Shopping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-21
Updated: 2021-02-21
Packaged: 2021-03-18 19:15:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29614152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/menecio/pseuds/menecio
Summary: Iruka and Kakashi take Team Seven shopping for new hats and scarves to wear.
Relationships: Hatake Kakashi/Umino Iruka
Comments: 8
Kudos: 35





	Kippot, Tichels, and Gays

**Author's Note:**

  * For [jessicamiriamdrew](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jessicamiriamdrew/gifts).



> For the sweetest nerd I know as a reward for answering a work email. 
> 
> **Gentile disclaimer:** Kippah seems to have more than one way of being written in the plural form, so I went with kippot after asking Miriam about it. Also, as far as I know, in the Jewish community, unmarried women don’t necessarily wear tichels, but there’s been a movement in the last few years, and unmarried women have started wearing them, so I made Sakura wear one here too!
> 
> Enjoy! ✨

“Just pick one!” Sakura said.

Naruto groaned. “But they’re all so cool.”

“Well, Iruka-sensei can’t buy you all of them, so just pick one,” Sakura said, admiring her new tichel in the round mirror that hung on the shop’s wall.

She had picked a pretty red scarf threaded with silver to match her usual outfit, and the seller had helped her wrap it around her head with an indulgent smile. Sasuke had grabbed a dark-blue kippah and gone to brood by the establishment’s window. Iruka didn’t wear a kippah because it got in the way of his ponytail, but he liked encouraging the younger generations to keep their customs alive.

Team Seven’s latest mission had required them to go undercover, which had necessitated hiding their traditional headwear alongside their stars in a secret point a few kilometres away from the small village they had infiltrated. Sadly, when they had returned to retrieve their belongings, a Kiri-nin hellbent on catching Kakashi had destroyed them in the ensuing scuffle. The kids had all been upset over their losses—Sasuke’s kippah had been hand-knitted by his mother, Naruto’s had been a gift from Iruka himself a few years back, and Sakura’s silk tichel had belonged to her grandmother.

So even though the mission had been a success, Team Seven’s spirits had been low when they had returned to Konoha a few days before. Iruka had quickly tracked Kakashi down and proposed they all went out to get the kids new hats and scarves to wear. A little morale boost. A little off-duty team-building activity. Kakashi had seemed all for it then.

In the present, Kakashi sighed and adjusted his brand-new plain black kippah, looking like he would rather be sucking lemons. “Will they be much longer? I’m getting hungry.”

Iruka elbowed him in reply.

“Ouch,” Kakashi rubbed his side. “I broke a rib there.”

Iruka gave him a startled look. “What? But you said—oh, I’m so sorry—”

Kakashi’s eye twinkled. “Ah, it’s fine. I broke it three years ago.”

Iruka’s apology spluttered to a stop. “That’s not funny. You worried me.”

“Aw.” Kakashi batted his eyelashes at him.

Iruka’s cheeks heated up. “Just because I thought I might’ve aggravated your injury!”

“I did say I was fine,” Kakashi said, tone slightly apologetic.

“And I do recall you having lied about the severity of your wounds plenty of times.”

Kakashi raised both hands in defeat. “Okay, okay. I’m sorry.”

“You should be,” Iruka muttered.

“How about I make it up to you?” Kakashi asked, nudging Iruka. “Dinner tonight? That is, if Naruto ever picks a kippah.”

Iruka stared at the rich pattern of the shop’s rug for one long moment, trying to decide if his head was going to explode from how hard he was blushing. He hoped Kakashi had meant that the way it had sounded. He glanced at Kakashi, who was looking more and more nervous the longer Iruka delayed his response. Iruka hid his grin behind a hand, then he cleared his throat.

“Sure,” he said, then louder, “Naruto, let me help you decide.”


End file.
